Lost In a Cloud
by lovingyou333
Summary: This is a story of long lost feelings, love and family. It is a bit different but it is a Sue/Axl fic. Please read and review! Thank you guys!


**A/N: Hey everyone! This story is about Axl/ Sue but they are not related in here, it is a bit different. Hope you all enjoy! This is 5-shot so please read and let me know what you think! :)**

**Things you need to know before you read:**

**Sue is a Donahue.**

**Shawn is her brother, not Axl.**

**Sue is 17 in the beginning and 23 later on in the chapter.**

**That's about it, please enjoy and review! **

**Lost In a Cloud**

Do you have any idea what it feels like to be the little sister of an over achiever? Well I am that girl. My brother Shawn is the school president, most popular and has an above and beyond girl fan range throughout the whole school. And here I am the baby sister who has only one friend and who is madly in love with Shawn's best friend.

It all started two years ago when he moves in next door to us. His whole family was moving in boxes when I first laid eyes on the black haired hottie. His name is Alx, and my god I would just die if I could just get him to notice me.

Axl comes over all the time and when he is here I always hang in my room so I don't embarrass myself in front of him again. I do not want a repeat of when I tripped bringing them some onion dip for chips and then my face landed in the bowl making me an onion sour cream mask. Just the thought of it makes me tear up.

It's time to give up on Axl though, last week he started dating the most popular girl in school and that right there crushed any hope I had to get him as my own.

5 years later…

"Sue, honey!" My mom Nancy yelled as I walked in the front door for the first time in 3 years since I graduated high school and moved to New York to pursue college for a degree in psychology.

"Mom!" I shouted back as I embraced her in a tight hug. Dad came through the back and we greeted each other and talked a bit in the living room. I learned the Heck family moved to down town and the house had been vacant since then. Apparently they are renting it out but have yet to find someone who wants an out of date broken down house for too much rent and not enough care.

By the time dinner rolled around my big brother Shawn walked through the front door, took one look at me and gave me a bear-hug that nearly knocked the wind out of me. We both laughed for a few moments and we all sat down for a family dinner.

Apparently all of the good grades he achieved in high school through college scored him a job as an executive in a respectable law firm where he plans to make partner in the next year or so.

We talked about school, work and friends all through dinner until the doorbell rang. I was the first to stand to answer it, little to my surprise it was none other than Axl Heck standing before me looking even sexier now than he did years before.

"Sue?" He asked me in a surprised tone. I smiled and nodded and he did a quick body glance of me and smiled back just as wide. Silence only perused for a moment until he finally said,

"You look amazing, no more braces I see; your smile is amazing, it is so good to see you again." I nearly fainted when a rush of old feeling came bolting as fast as lightning.

Alx entered the house as he used to when we all were in high school together. Shawn saw his old friend and they man hugged and started to talk about sports as always. I again didn't want to intrude so I tried to exit quietly before anyone noticed. However when I made it only five feet Axl got up and grabbed my hand and sat me down and said

"Hey, tell us all about New York, we all are curious what the big apple is like." So there I sat for two hours straight talking about all the places I visited and all the classes I took at the university as well. By the time I was done talking it was coming up on 11p.m. and I was exhausted from the two-hour time change. I gracefully said goodnight to them both and walked to my old room to change for bed.

I barely made it into the covers when I heard a tap on my window. Now looking at how odd that is and slightly scary I got up and grabbed my curling iron and peered out the window with caution. I laughed when I saw Axl standing there with a bashful grin. I slowly unlocked my window and opened it up for him to come in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I told Shawn I had to go home so I could leave his sight and sneak in here to see you alone for a few." Of course a smile graced my blushing face when he said that.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked in an eager voice. Before I knew it his lips were pressed to mine and we were letting gravity shove us onto my bed. We made out for a little while until my hand brushed his and I noticed a cold wedding band placed tight on his left ring-finger. I shoved him off from me and walked over to the window to show him the way out without muttering a word to him. Tears streamed down my face and my head was pounding. I felt like a serious idiot. I made out with a married man.

Alx looked shell-shocked seeing me do such and tried to hug me and figure out why I was so upset. I didn't need to tell him, I just pointed to his left hand and then the window. He sighed and sat back down on my bed and patted a spot for me to sit as well. I don't know what came over me but I did as instructed.

Alx was silent until he finally came clean and said him and Cassidy got married last year after she became pregnant. They have a daughter who is only 5 months old. He also told me he doesn't love Cassidy anymore that marrying her because she was pregnant was a huge mistake and something he regrets every minute of every day. He also said he has honest feeling for me and has had them since high school but could act on them because of the bro-code of never date your best friend's sister.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, and I didn't want to get hurt or hurt his wife by having an affair with her man.

It killed me but after hearing everything and taking a minute or two to process what to do, I finally spoke,

"Look Axl, I have been in love with you since first met you. This was a dream come true for me, however you and I will never do this again or anything else as a matter. Please just go. If you come over again to see Shawn I will leave or ignore you, this didn't happen and will never happen again."

The look of hurt in his eyes was daunting. It broke my heart and I nearly begged him to stay when he climbed back out my window as he had entered through before. He didn't utter another word to me before getting in his car and about to drive away. I swear I saw a tear roll down his cheek when he rolled down the window to take one last peek at me before leaving.

I guess sometimes getting something you prayed for and dreamed about for years isn't always what you can have. I feel like I made the wrong choice by the way my heart in hurting and all the tears I'm shedding. But I know it was the right one for the sake of his family.

I got cleaned back up and back under the covers. I got the lamp off and rolled over to peer out the still open window, about to close my eyes for a night of restless sleep; I had nearly fallen asleep when my bed sunk in next to me. A scream gurgled in my throat but before it echoed out of me, the same soft lips caressed mine once again.

Breaking apart, Axl said in an anxious voice,

"I am not going anywhere, I am in love with you, I always have been and I always will be." Only time can tell what path will happen for us.


End file.
